Fanfact Or Fanfiction
by shadowjack12345
Summary: A little idea I had. Set after Heat In The Dark, last of my little BBRae series. Not explicit but rated for safety.


**Fanfact Or Fanfiction?**

**A tiny little idea I had, inspired by a few slightly naughty BBRae one-shots I saw on tumblr. Let this be a not-entirely-canon addition to my little series, meaning it would come after Heat in the Dark. I really need to come up with a collective name for those stories... Maybe I'll ask for suggestions. Anyway, here you go!**

Starfire was giggling. That in itself wasn't unusual. The only atypical thing about it was that Starfire was trying to remain quiet as she did. She sat in the common room, still dressed in pale pink sleepwear with a laptop on her knees, though she hurriedly put it on the table before her when she began to float from her seat due to the aforementioned giggle fit. She hugged her knees and slowly spun in mid-air, still stifling her laughter. Very soon, she had reached the ceiling and bounced along like a lost balloon. Her merriment was brought to a crashing halt when a voice spoke below her.

"Hey, Star. What are you..." Nightwing's voice trailed off as he glanced at the laptop. Starfire's eyes grew wide and frantic and she soared down to him. He cast an incredulous look at her and spoke again. "You're reading fanfiction about Beast Boy and Raven?!" he squeaked, somehow afraid the knowledge would mark him for punishment when Raven inevitably found out. Raven _always_ found out. Already feeling threatened, his hands went to his waist to seek his utility belt. It was absent. Like Starfire, he was still wearing the vest and sweats he used as pajamas.

"Um... yes," Starfire admitted. "I am sorry, beloved. I inadvertently discovered a collection of tales about you and I when I performed the 'google' of our names. That led me to some... interesting ideas." Nightwing shook his head.

"About us? Why would you need that, Star? What can they possibly write that's better than what we have?" he asked, smiling warmly and reaching out to take her hand. Starfire returned the smile and squeezed his hand in reply.

"Well... "she began, seeming a little embarrassed. "You remember three nights ago? That new "manoeuvre" I tried?" Nightwing nodded enthusiastically, a little red appearing in his cheeks. "I was inspired by one of the fanatic fictions," she stated. His eyes were wide. Maybe they weren't such a bad thing after all.

"Well. Okay then. Wait... how come you're reading about Raven and BB, then?" he asked again. The alien coloured again.

"Um... well..." Starfire stammered. "Raven will not tell me anything!" she blurted.

"Uhhh... come again?" Nightwing said.

"I am certain that she and Beast Boy have engaged in sexual congress. I was excited that we would finally have a girl-talk about such things - I have read that this is the case. But Raven only smiles at me and claims it is 'private'! And so, when I stumbled across a larger community of fan-authors writing about all of us, I ended up selecting stories they label 'Bee-Bee-Ray'." Nightwing stared at his girlfriend, a remorseful look on her face and pinched his brow, an undeniable smirk on his face.

"Raven wouldn't talk about her sex life, so you started reading erotic fiction about them?" he asked. She nodded sheepishly. It did sound rather odd when you said it like that.

"You been doin' _what_?!" Nightwing and Starfire spun towards the door. Cyborg stood there, staring at them in horror and disbelief. Starfire fidgeted.

"It- it is not that bad! They are only the make-believe! It is not as if I am watching the doppelganger pornography!" she wailed. Nighting facepalmed - he _really _ had hoped she wouldn't find that. He knew, of course: his computer took note every time his name was mentioned online. Cyborg folded his arms and looked at the pair of them suspiciously.

"Not that bad, huh?" he drawled. Then his face twisted into a smirk. This would be priceless ammunition to tease Beast Boy and maybe even Raven with the gentler stuff. A devious grin on his face, he marched to Starfire's laptop, rubbing his hands with glee. Nightwing half-heartedly tried to stop him. Then joined him. Starfire hadn't even pretended and hovered on his other side - she wanted to see how this particular scene ended. The expression of the two men shifted comically as they read. It was by turns funny, disturbing and, if they could admit it themselves, pretty hot. The descriptions grew more and more adventurous. When they each reached the final line, they reacted differently.

"Oh my!" Starfire whispered, her hand over her mouth and colour in her cheeks.

"I wish I hadn't read that," Nightwing confessed. "How am I gonna look at them with a straight face?" he wondered out loud.

"Dude, that's nasty!" Cyborg exclaimed, though it was probably more because he had finally realised he was reading erotic fiction about someone he regarded as his sister.

"Meh... seems pretty tame to me," Raven said. The three heroes turned around in terror: Raven was behind them, wearing a long t-shirt as a nightdress. Beside her stood a groggy Beast Boy, wearing shorts and a faded t-shirt of his own. "What do you think, Garfield?" she asked. He blinked and stared at the screen for a few moments.

"Pff! Been there," he started, then turned his eyes to Raven, letting his eyes wander over her body and grinning. "Done that," he finished, waggling his eyebrows. Raven smirked at his obviousness and tugged at her t-shirt which, on observation, was clearly Beast Boy's

"Got the t-shirt," she said, adding to his words. He grinned and laughed, the pair moving into the kitchen. "However, an example must still be made," she said dangerously. Still unmoving, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were swallowed by dark magic and deposited in the ocean nearby. Beast Boy chuckled again.

"I always thought vengeance was best served cold, like the Kilngons said," he said. Raven rolled her eyes. "But somehow, when you do it, it's super hot." Raven smirked.

"You thought that was vengeance? Oh, my dearest Garfield," she whispered, drawing close and savouring his suddenly heavy breathing and flushed skin as she spoke into his ear, grinning sadistically.

"Wait until you see what I do when they get back."

**There it is, hope you like it. **

**-Jack**


End file.
